6B
by TimePasser
Summary: There's a little family drama in these two teens lives, what will happen when they meet up again after not seeing each other for a year?
1. Chapter 1

It was late at night. There were layers of clouds covering the moon lit sky. The cold air was as crisp as the golden leaves it blew. The wolves were howling with the wind. The dancing shadows sent creeping shivers down a young man's back. He looked around as the trees took shape of the demons they hid. His step became faster with every crunching sound around him. The cold air nipping at his face as the concrete stuck his feet with icy pain. "Jesus, why did I leave the house like this," he thought to himself as he took out his phone.

The screen blinded his eyes for a moment as he turned it on. He quickly looked around to make sure no one had creeped up around him while he was blinded. He scrolled through his contacts looking for one in particular. Once he found it he hit the call button... No answer. He redialed... Once again no answer. What if this was a disconnected number? No, it would have had a recorded message saying so. What if this person wasn't home? No, this was a cell number. What if this person wanted nothing to do with the boy? What if they hated him and didn't want to see or speak to him?! No... he went back to the contact screen. He read the note below the desired contact. -Call me whenever you need me. If I don't answer, don't to hesitate to come over. Just leave a msg or txt. Doors always locked. Spare key in the forked tree, between the fat trunks. Lock door behind you.-

The boy knew where this person lived. He had been there before, but it had be at least a year ago. The two had once been close, but things had changed. He looked back in the direction of home. He had gone quite a ways since he left, he was cold, tired, and becoming more paranoid by the second. He had no intention of walking back into the atmosphere he had left. He looked ahead looking for a street sign. Wow, he was three miles away from home. Luckily he was only another mile away from the other's house. Even though he hadn't talked to his old friend in a while, he decided going over couldn't hurt.

After half an hour of walking and running, he finally reached and old apartment building. Though it was probably made around the 60s, it wasn't a horrible place. The parking lot was a dump, bug the building itself looked new in it's old age. He scanned the parking lot for an old black charger. All he saw were a few sedans and a few minivans. He knew the person would never let that car go so he assumed they weren't home, pushing the thought that they no longer lived there out of the way. He looked for a forked tree. He didn't see one so he decided to check around back. It became darker as he ventured more towards the back. As he rounded the corner he triggered a motion sensor on a light. Bright light blasted past him. "Gah!" He yelled and quickly ducked with his hands over his head. When he realized he triggered a light to come on, he slowly rose to his feet. He scanned the back and the tree line. Just when he was about to give up, he spotted a forked tree a few feet in the woods.

"Oh god! I hope this is it!" The boy ran up to the tree and found it was massive. Once he determined what trunks were the largest, he stood on his toes and reached between them. His hand searched around the bark for anything that felt metal. "Gah!" He pulled his hand back. Something had pricked his finger. He examined the pinprick of ruby red blood escaping his body. Not wanting to go back home, he decided that he would do his best to ignore it, even if he was likely to bleed to death or get infected. Sending his quivering hand back up, he prodded between the two trunks again.

This time he found the key. As it turns out, the thing that pricked him was the keychain it was on. It was a stuffed hedgehog with actual metal nails used as the quills sticked out of it well sewed body. He assumed it was for the protection of the key. As he walked back to the building he realized that he didn't know the apartment number. He searched through his phone to see if it was saved. It didn't even say what level of the building it was on. The boy stammered back against the wall and slid down. He didn't even know how he made it this far. Normally, he would have completely shut down the moment he left his driveway, yet he made it all the way here, he was so close, and now he couldn't even get to the room. He laid his arms on his knees and head on top. Glistening tears started to invade his eyes. He tilted his head to look at the hedgehog that gave him hope and then took it all away. He noticed something he hadn't before. There was something written on its belly. He lifted his head and picked it up to take a closer look. In bold black letter it read "**6B**". "Oh god, yes!" He jumped up and looked around for some stairs.

While wandering, looking for the stairs, the boy started thinking about the past. He had been friends with this person for years. He thought it was ironic that their apartment bumber would be "6B". That was their combination. It was the first classroom they ever met in, it was the same calss they always had together, their lunch, and that was only the school related events. He soon spotted the stairs. After climbing the steps, he stopped and looked around. At the top was "**1B**" and next to it was "**2B**" there looked to be a few more doors down so he assumed "**6B**" would be at the end. He headed down and sure enough "**6B**" was the very last door. He clutched the key in his hand and as the dangling hedgehog shook along with his hand. He grabbed a hold of the doorknob and tried to ease his shaking. After a few struggling tries, he finally had the key in the lock. He sighed from relief the moment the key turned and made a click, even more relieved the knob was able to turn. He slowly opened the door to a crack that revealed an empty living room with a single light on down the hallway.


	2. Chapter 2

-I do not own any characters. All character are based off of the show South Park created by Matt Stone and Trey Parker-

** Chapter 2**

"...and they lived happily ever after. The end."

"That was a stupid sappy story." The young girl huffed and crossed her arms.

"Yeah, well, it's your favorite stupid sappy story." The tall man ruffled the young girl's hair. She giggled and threw her arms around the man.  
>"Yeah, I guess you're right," she looked around the purple room, leaned in close and whispered "but don't tell anybody though, they'll think I'm weak."<p>

The man laughed. "Don't worry squirt, I won't tell a soul. Now, it's time for bed." He stood and brought the blanket up to the girl's shoulders. The man leaned down and kissed her forehead. As he turned off the light at the bedside, he turned to walk out the door when they heard a door handle jiggling.

The little girl gasped and sat up in her bed. "Big brother, what was that?

The man paused to listen, there was nothing to be heard. He turned back to the young girl with a smile, "Oh it was probably nothing, I'll go check it out anyway. You go to sleep and don't worry okay? You still have school in the morning."

The girl slumped back down into her bed. "Be careful okay..." She grabbed her blanket and pulled it close to her face, looking straight at her elder.

The young man smiled sweetly at his younger sister. "I will, like I said, it was probably nothing so don't worry. I'll see you in the morning. Goodnight squirt." After giving the young girl reassurance, he shut her door and gazed down the hall.

He slowly proceeded down the hall, listening to every creek in his step. There was a click that seemed to echo throughout the house followed by a full turn of a handle. He stopped dead in his tracks as his heart began to pound. He knew he needed to see what was going on, but, his apartment had never seemed so big, dark, frightening, and so unsafe before. Before he could clear his head and take any steps further, the sound of a door opening surrounded him, then the sound of the same door being shut rang through his ears. _"Shit, someone's here._" He thought to himself as he looked around for anything he could use of defense. Seeing as his hallways were kept clean, there was nothing he could use. After a moment of gathering what little courage he could find, he crept forward. He paused at the end of the hallway, placing his back against the wall and inhaled deeply. Before exhaling, he turned his head around enough so he could look at the only door leading into his house. As soon as he caught eye of the intruder, he was dumbfounded. He saw a small blonde teen curled and trembling in front of his door. He walked around the corner slowing, jaw falling as he realized who his intruder was.

"...Tweek?"

"C-Craig?"

Okay, so I really have no idea where I'm going with this. I just started writing after an exam last semester and kept writing after I found it again. BUT yeah, first chapter was weird, this chapter was weird and short, so I'm sorry for that. I just didn't want to name anyone. . But, hopefully things should hopefully start getting better I hope, assuming I'm actually semi good at this writing thing. Yep, that's all. Have a fantastic day everyone!


	3. Chapter 3

The young boy sat trembling against the door looking around the apartment he invaded. He was now in a place he didn't belong in. _"What if he doesn't live here anymore? What if he does but gets mad I intruded?_" The more thoughts that flooded his head, the more he trembled. "_What if he thinks I'm a criminal and shoots me?_!" "Oh God!" He buried his head and started tugging at his matted hair, tears trickling down his cheeks, silently sobbing, unable to control his anxious thoughts anymore.

He couldn't believe his eyes. This guy couldn't be his Tweek. His Tweek would never walk into someone's house, as far as he knew, but then again it has been a year. The more he studied the teen, the more he realized that it really was Tweek. What little clothes he had were rumpled, matching his matted wild hair, and he was fairly small for his age. He was also having a Tweek attack, as they used to call it, which to others, would probably be considered going insane. Though all the physical and mental signs matched up to the Tweek he used to know, he still couldn't believe it was him. He took a few steps toward the small blonde boy. "...Tweek?"

The blonde's head popped up as soon as he heard his name from the familiar voice. His eyes widened. It really was him! His friend still lived here and seemed to still be the same chullo wearing emotionless black haired boy! As far as Tweek could tell he hadn't changed much. His muscles were more defined, his hair mostly hidden by that deep blue chullo but with some clumps sticking out here and there. Tweek allowed his hands to fall to his side in amaze and relief. "C-Craig, that's really you, r-right?"

Craig quickly went to Tweek and knelt beside him, wrapping his arms around the tiny blonde. He started petting Tweek's hair trying to soothe him. He had always felt protective over Tweek, like he always had to protect him and make sure he was okay, physically and mentally. "Yes Tweek, it's really me." He pulled the small teen into a hug and helped him up. "Tweek, man, it's great to see you again, but," he guided him over to the couch, "Why are you here?" Though Craig felt it was a rude and intruding question, especially seeing his friend's state, he needed to know why Tweek was here and why he was in the state he was in. He had the blonde sit down and he sat with him, awaiting his reply.

Tweek held Craig's arms as they wrapped around him. He forgot how comforting this thought to be emotionless and thoughtless guy could be. As soon as Craig reassured Tweek it was really him, the twitchy blonde started to tear up again, which made Craig pull him into a hug. Tweek turned his body so that he could easily wrap his arms around the black haired boy's neck and bury his head in his neck as well. He didn't want to move but Craig made him go to the couch. It was nice to know that Craig was happy to see him, but the question was sudden. "I-I..." He started but soon realizing that he didn't have a legit reason as to why he came. Not knowing how to respond, he started playing with his hands. He looked up at Craig with his mouth open and slightly trembling as if he were looking for words.

Craig knew Tweek well enough that he knew his mouth hanging open like that either meant that one, he didn't know what to say, or two, this was going to be a long conversation... or both. He held a finger to agitated teen's lips. "You think this over, I'll go get us some coffee." He got up and walked toward the kitchen, before reaching the entrance, he turned back to Tweek. "A cup of cream?" Tweek smiled and nodded. On the confirmation Craig turned back around to brew the coffee.

* * *

><p>I'm so SO sorry for the late upload for anyone who is reading this! School has been horrible and then there's other stuff, like hell, my grandma's dog died in my arms yesterday! So yeah, too much stuff...<p>

This WAS going to be a LOT longer, but since I haven't uploaded anything in a while I figured I would just do something... I'm still typing and writing the rest of it. I'll probably just end up finding another point I can cut off at.

But anyways, hope it wasn't too terrible :)


	4. Chapter 4 - information

So, over the past year, I've decided that I have more free time than I know what to do with, so I'll keep writing. The only thing is, I'm switching things up a bit. For "The Love of My Life" I like where I was going with the story, but not where I was headed. So if you'd like to keep up with that, you can go a head and find it on my new profile blackgirlname. As for "6B", I know where I was heading with it but with the nonsense writing in the middle of spanish class, that didn't come out right. So that'll be switched up as well. Lastly, "What Happened to Me?" will probably be going on the same path as it was before, assuming I go back to it. I haven't looked at it in forever, the only time I looked at anything close to it was the shortened "childrens" version of it.

Anyways, just to recap, I'm going to **blackgirlname **so if you'd like to follow any of my wiriting, that's where they'll be. Enjoy y'alls day.


End file.
